Family Vacation
by Justjan
Summary: Steph and Ranger go on a little vacation.


Not mine, wish Ranger was.

Thanks again to Shawn for all the help!

Family Vacation

By: Jan

I laid my towel out on the dock and stretched out on top of it. I closed my eyes and allowed the warmth of the sun to soak into my tired body. The quietness of the lake was like a balm. All I wanted to do was lay here, nap and basically do nothing, this is my idea of a perfect vacation.

I was almost asleep when the quiet was broken as four large men came out of the house, gathered up water toys and headed my way. The play started even before they hit the water. Bobby and Lester tried to double team Tank and throw him in the water. First Bobby went flying and Les quickly followed with a large splash.

I watched as Ranger took up the challenge. He took a running dive at Tank but Tank anticipated his move, turning his body so that Ranger hit him off center. And soon Ranger was joining Bobby and Lester in the water.

"Hey" I yelled. More as a warning to keep the water from splashing me than my man going in the drink.

Oops, I thought as Tank turned toward me with predatory eyes. "Bomber" laughed Tank "You're next."

Before I could even move Tank had me in his arms and was headed back to the edge of the dock.

"Tank!!!!! Put me down!!!!!" I screamed.

He just laughed some more and started to bounce me, teasing me first. "You ready girl?" He asked as he tossed me in his arms.

"I can't swim!" I continued to scream.

"Good one. You're going in."

"Seriously Tank, I can't swim."

The guys in the water were now watching us and I heard Ranger growl "Tank."

Tank lowered me to my feet with a "Sorry Bomber."

His attention was still focused on Ranger so I took the opportunity to step back pop my foot hard behind the back side of his knee and followed it up with a hard push to his back when his leg folded. My laugh turned to a squeal as a huge amount of water sprayed up and hit me as Tank's body hit the water.

I looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at me. "What?" I questioned and returned to my towel. I spent the rest of the morning laying there watching the boys try and drown each other, laughing each time someone got dunked under the water.

I jumped as I felt water drops hit my back. I picked up my head to glare at the offender only to find Ranger smiling down at me.

"Lunch" he said, immediately restoring my good humor.

"Lead me to it" I replied, turning over and sitting up. I took his offered hand and was pulled to my feet and immediately enveloped in two wet arms and pressed against an equally wet chest. I shivered as his cold body touched my sun warmed one.

"I'll get you warm." He whispered against my skin as he kissed my neck, working his way up to my lips. I lifted my arms, one hand going behind his neck and the other to the back of his head where I could thread it into his wet hair. He was deepening the kiss when voices broke the quiet, startling us apart.

"Break it up you two" yelled Lester from the deck of the house.

"Get a room" from Bobby.

"Lunch, get your asses up here" Tank chimed in.

We looked up; the three of them were watching us and laughing.

Ranger leaned down and gently touched his forehead to mine. "Whose idea was it to bring them?"

"Yours."

"Might have to rethink that one for next time."

We sat on the deck to enjoy lunch. Tank had made cold sandwiches and had chips, cookies, juice and water to go with them. Ranger and I sat side by side, occasionally reaching out to touch each other.

"Are you having a good time?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, it's beautiful" I said looking around. And it was, the blue water was calm, the lake was surrounded by trees with only an occasional house dotting the shoreline, motors were not allowed to be used on the lake so it was also very quiet.

"If I'd know you couldn't swim, I'd have taken you somewhere else."

"I can swim."

"Babe."

"I didn't want to get my hair wet."

Ranger's response was cut off as Bobby overheard us. "Hey Tank, Bombshell got you good, she can swim." Bobby and Les started to laugh so hard, Lester started to choke on his cookie. And Tank just looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Tank" I apologized.

"Little girl." He said still giving me those eyes.

I couldn't help it, I started to giggle.

"Paybacks are a bitch you know."

"I know, I know. Been there, done that" but I still couldn't stop laughing.

Before we headed out to the lake again I asked Ranger to apply another coat of sun block to me. I don't think he missed a speck of me, some parts I think got two or three treatments.

"Ranger, I think you've already covered that area" I said, conscious of the guys still sitting around.

"Can't be too careful" he replied as he kissed the spot right below my ear.

"Do you want me to put some sun screen on you?"

"You smell like coconut," he said, totally ignoring my question. His lips had moved down to my neck, alternating kissing and sucking it. "I love coconut."

"Ranger!"

"Hmmm, I love this bikini too."

"Stop!"

"Why?" he had worked his way to the back of my neck and was kissing it, his mouth playing with the ties of my swim suit top while his hands ran up and down my arms.

"The boys are watching" I hissed.

He looked up into the three faces that were intently watching the action between the two of us. "You're still here?" he glared at them.

"Yeah, we need help with our sun screen too." Tank smiled. The other two just nodded.

"Help each other" Ranger muttered between clenched teeth.

They ignored Ranger and turned to me. "Steph, I can't reach that spot right below my shoulder blades." Tank's puppy dog eyes were back and this time he had friends.

"Christ" Ranger, laid his forehead against my shoulder, breathing deeply. "I'm first then," he said giving in.

I spread the lotion over Ranger's back, taking my time, loving how his muscles felt under my fingers. I drew a big S on his back with one finger.

"What's that stand for? Superman?" he asked.

"Nope, Steph, as in property of." I leaned forward and whispered into his ear "I love the way you smell too, with or without the sunscreen." I got a 200 watt smile in return.

I made quick work of sun screening the guys. On Lester's back I drew a big L. "Is that for lover?" Les asked.

"No" I said moving on to Tank, drawing a big C on his back as I finished. "Cutie?" Tank questioned.

More like "Colossal" added Lester receiving a smack on the side of the head from Tank.

I just shook my head and started in on Bobby's back, finishing with a large M.

"There we go, Larry, Curly and Moe." With that I took off down the deck stairs and toward the lake, looking for Ranger and safety as I ran. I reached the end of the dock before finding him. I turned to run back the way I came but found my way blocked by three very large smiling men.

"Paybacks start now." Tank had an evil grin on his face. As one they all took a step toward me. They kept advancing and I kept retreating until my heels were at the edge of the dock.

"Guys come on," I begged.

Three heads just moved back and forth. Tank reached out a hand to gently shove me the last step it would take to put me over the edge. Unfortunately, Tank's hand tangled with one of the bikini strings which was already lose from Ranger. I felt the top give as I continued down.

I surfaced, spitting water out of my mouth. Kicking my feet and using my hands to cover my chest I looked up at the dock. Bobby and Lester were in hysterics, laughing and holding their sides, Tank on the other hand had a look of absolute horror on this face as he stared at the bikini top in his hand.

"What's so funny? And where's Steph? Ranger asked as he joined the group.

"She went swimming" answered Les as he doubled over into laughter again, Bobby joining in.

"Um, Ranger" Stephanie called out.

"Babe, where are you?"

"Under the dock."

"Why?"

Bobbie nudged Ranger, nodding toward Tank who was still held his part of the bikini.

Silently Tank handed Ranger the bikini top.

"Explain." Ranger eyed Tank.

"Ranger, it was an accident, we were playing around." I answered from my spot under the dock.

"And you lost your top?"

"Uh huh, it was my fault, I was teasing them and well then…" I tried to defend them.

"And you lost your top?" Ranger's voice was quiet but now had an edge to.

I started to get angry. "Yes, I lost my top, now can you stop asking about it and give me something to put on." I yelled.

"Babe."

"Ranger!"

"Swim over to the ladder."

I did as he asked and started climbing up. I stopped just as my eyes cleared the top of the dock. Ranger stood at the top of the ladder holding my towel, the guys were standing behind him. All four were waiting for me to climb out of the water.

"Turn around" I ordered.

"Babe."

"Not you, them!"

Ranger turned and glared at the Merry Men who quickly turned around.

I continued my climb and allowed Ranger to wrap the towel around my back. I saw his eyes darken and quickly found myself pressed up against this chest and his lips against mine in a demanding kiss. The towel dropped to the dock as he continued kissing me, his hands busy, one pressing me tight against him the other cupping an ass cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered against my lips.

"We're still here." Lester reminded us.

"Can we turn around yet?" Bobby asked.

"Do you guys need any help?" asked Tank.

"Fuck" Ranger muttered. "No" he growled reaching down to pick up the towel and wrapping it around my body. "Go before I kill someone."

"Okay" I replied not moving away.

"I need to cool off" he gave me a quick kiss and dove into the water.

I turned and ran back to the house hearing the guys' laughter following me. I jumped in the shower to clean off the lake water and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top before returning to the dock.

The guys were now lazily floating around on air mattresses and inner tubes. Someone had taken a huge beach umbrella out to the dock and opened it up to provide some shade. I was starting to turn pink in some places so decided that shade was the best place for me. I grabbed one of the boys' towels and laid that down in the shade. Taking up my position on it I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.

I felt a warm hand rubbing small circles on my back. I turned my head and looked into dark brown eyes.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi back" I replied.

"I love your skin, it's so soft." With that Ranger leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my shoulder.

"I love your eyes" I replied, losing myself in them. I reached over and brought his head closer and kissed his lips.

It only took a second and Ranger was hungrily kissing me back. His tongue was in my mouth and I started to suck on it - hard. I felt the shiver that went through his body. He rolled me over on top of him as he took control of the kiss.

"Ranger! Get back here, man." Yelled Tank.

Bobby followed up. "Yeah, let's finish this game"

"Is that a new team sport? Can we play?" teased Lester.

"Fuckers" Ranger muttered as he rolled me off of him. "Babe, I gotta go, got some asses to whup."

I watched some of their weird game of water polo in inner tubes before feeling sleepy and closing my eyes again. I woke up to a tickling sensation, fingers were running up and down the souls of me feet. I moved my feet to get them away from the tormenting fingers, but the fingers followed. "mmmmm no" I mumbled.

"Wake up Beautiful" a voice whispered.

"No, you're the beautiful one" I whispered back not bothering to open my eyes.

"I know I am but you're on my towel"

"Mine now." The fingers had now moved up to my hip and were gently trying to turn me over.

"Give me my towel" the voice was now right next to my ear.

"No mine" I was now awake but still not prepared to move.

"Come on Beautiful"

But this time it registered that the timber of the voice was wrong. I jerked upright and smacked my head right into someone else's head. My eyes opened and I looked right into Lester's eyes. We both started rubbing our heads.

"Ouch."

Why'd you do that Les?"

"I still want my towel." With that Les reached out grabbed the towel and pulled sending me tumbling. I was left lying there watching him walk away.

"Dinner in twenty Beautiful" he called out over his shoulder.

I stalked up to the house and found Ranger standing at the bar-b-cue putting steaks on. Seeing my face he reached out with one arm and pulled me to his side.

"Problems?" he asked.

"They are NOT coming with us again!"

"Okay Babe."

"Need help?"

"No, I just need you." Ranger turned me to face him and was nuzzling my neck while slowly working a hand up under my tank top. His lips moved to my ear where his tongue starting tracing the shell. A shiver went through my body and I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer.

"Hey man, the rest of the food is on the table, how are the steaks coming?" Bobby asked while coming out the door. "Oops." He stopped when he saw us.

"Bobby how are the steaks?" Tank yelled from inside.

"Don't know, Ranger and Steph are cooking, and I mean cooking" Bobby yelled back and then started laughing.

"They are definitely not coming with us next time" Ranger growled but straightened up. He turned away to turn the steaks but kept me next to him.

We had a wonderful dinner, salad, potatoes and vegetable accompanied the steak and there was a fabulous chocolate cake for dessert. I even got Ranger to try a bite. Tank put in a DVD and we all settled on couches and overstuffed chairs to watch Gladiator. I was cuddled into Ranger, leaning back against him, feeling his chest rise and fall. As much as I had napped during the day I still found myself falling asleep.

Ranger kissed me awake and pointed me toward our room.

"Go get ready for bed Babe. I need to make a call, and then I'll be right in" he said while giving me a little nudge, flashing his wolf smile at me.

Oh boy, I'm so there. I almost ran to our room and into our bathroom. I brushed my teeth and threw on one of Ranger's t-shirts and climbed in the bed. I had just gotten settled when the three Merry Men came in and joined me on the bed, Les and Tank were lying on either side of me and Bobby was laying at the foot of the King size bed.

Ranger's POV

I finally got off my call and headed through the house toward the bedroom. I was finally going to have Steph to myself. Our room was on the main floor while the guys' rooms were on the top floor. It looked like everyone was in bed, perfect. I walked into the bedroom and stopped short at the sight in front of me.

My teeth clenched and my hand went automatically to my glock that was lying on the dresser. It would be justified and I could dispose of the bodies easily enough. Only Steph lying there prevented me from shooting my best friends. She was lying on her side facing Tank. Tank was on his back, eyes shut, mouth open. Lester was laying on his stomach right next to Steph and Bobby was squished at the bottom of the bed. All were asleep. With a sigh, I laid the glock back down and walked to the bed. I grabbed Bobby by the feet and drug him off the bed, I didn't stop pulling until he was on the floor. Next was Lester, I gripped his shoulder and pulled hard rolling him onto the floor next to Bobby.

"Shit Ranger I was sleeping" Lester complained rubbing his shoulder.

"In my bed with my woman."

"Yeah and I was comfortable."

"Out!"

With that Bobby and Lester picked themselves up and headed out still rubbing various parts of their bodies that had hit the floor. That still left Tank who for some reason was still snoring at Steph's side. I walked around the bed until I was at his side. I put my hands over his mouth and nose and pressed down. He awoke with a start. Eyes wide he stared at me and I glared back.

"My room, my bed, my Babe."

Tank nodded in return. I took my hands off him and nodded toward the door. He just nodded again and walked out. I watched Steph for minute, god she is so beautiful, I would never get tired of just looking at her. As I closed the bedroom door I could here laughter from upstairs.

"Bastards" I muttered taking several deep breaths to prevent myself from going after them again.

Stephanie was still asleep. I crawled into bed and pulled her to me. She didn't wake up, just snuggled in closer to me. I kissed her neck, her shoulder, her lips and she still slept on. I tried running my hands up and down her back but that just seemed to relax her further. I kneaded one of her breasts, which had her mumbling my name but that was it.

"Babe, wake up" I whispered.

Still nothing, I tried again. "Love you Babe."

"Love you too." She smiled in her sleep but still wouldn't wake up.

I finally gave up and wrapped my arms around her. It was a long time before I fell asleep.

The rest of the week was more of the same. Where ever we were there was at least one of the guys if not all three and all vying for attention, especially Steph's attention. We did find some time alone, the guys took the hint and stayed out of our room. But all too soon it was time to pack up the SUV and head home. We had just left the house when it started up.

"Where should we go on our next vacation?" asked Tank.

"Vegas" threw in Lester.

"I think we should go to Hawaii" Bobby came back with.

"No, we need to go on a cruise" Steph argued.

"That might be fun" agreed Tank.

My hands clenched the steering wheel. "Why don't we just go to Disneyland" I growled.

"I love Disneyland!" exclaimed Steph.

"Les and I love Disneyland too!" Bobby chimed in.

"Happiest place on Earth!" Tank grinned.

"Babe, I was kidding."

"Ranger, I love Disneyland."

"Babe."

She leaned up from the back seat and whispered in my ear "I love Disneyland, but not as much as I love you."

"Shit" I mumbled, "when do you want to go?"


End file.
